Tire inflation systems are used in vehicles to manage the pressure in a number of tires. Tire inflation systems are used in semi-trailers due to the various conditions semi-trailers can encounter. Such conditions can include changes in load in the trailer, changes in environmental conditions, damage to one or more tires, and other variations.
Tire inflation systems allow for adjustments to be made in response to the different conditions that can be encountered by a semi-trailer. Current tire inflation systems incorporate various separate components that may be spread out at different locations on the trailer. Having the components spread out creates difficulties for the installation and maintenance of such tire inflation systems. The components in this case can also be at increased risk of damage due to insufficient protection of all components and connections.
Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology, including contributions that reduce complexity and increase protection of components.